Yamamoto ¿Qué piensas de Haru?
by Zarite
Summary: -Yamamoto-san ¿En serio piensas eso de Haru?-preguntó Miura. -Haha, es la primera vez despues de años que hablas en tercera persona.- Sí.


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertencen. _

_

* * *

_

_Yamamoto-san, ¿Qué piensas de Haru?_

**_·_**

_**·**_

_**· **_

**L**a cafetería estaba a rebozar, las chicas que lo atendían se movían con rapidez y una sonrisa en los labios -la razón era clara, 'sonrisa= cliente feliz'- una chica de larga cabellera roja sonreía a un señor demasiado mayor, otra servía café con sus infantiles coletas y una minifalda cortísima dejando ver casi las bragas.

Las mesas llenas por la gente que comían lo que pedían. Las puertas de color marrón oscuros y las sillas del mismo color.

Haru suspiró.

Miró a través de los cristales de la cafetería adentro, y todavía ella afuera pudo escuchar la risita de Kyoko mientras miraba a sus amigos. La joven rubia reía con las mejillas teñidas de un sonrojo carmín, su boca delineada con un color rojo, su vestido corto y unas botas, con un cinturón en las caderas, sus cabellos dorados en rizos, Haru volvió a gemir mientras se veía en el cristal.

No debería estar pensando mucho en eso, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Revolvió su corta cabellera entre sus dedos delgados, miró con el entrecejo ceñudo su imagen –maldición, parecía una masoquista volviendo a verse de esa forma- su cabellera marrón despeinada por el viento, sus mejillas pálidas por el frio, una gabardina color azul cubría todo su pequeño cuerpo -y tal vez imperfecto, sin ninguna línea- una bufanda negra cubría un poco su barbilla y sus labios. Soltó otro segundo suspiro e intentó tomar fuerza para abrir la puerta de la cafetería, entrar y sentarse a lado de Tsuna y Kyoko sonriendo como nada, pero no podía.

Ella se veía de alguna forma 'fea' a lado de Kyoko.

Vale, pensó irritada. Kyoko-chan es muy bonita, pero tu Haru, si tu Haru, también tienes lo tuyo.

Cuando terminó de pensar esa línea se encogió con algo de irritación. Mal, muy mal volver a verse en el cristal.

Haru se vio de nuevo y se agachó algo avergonzada.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en belleza siempre que veía a Kyoko?

¿Acaso era tan inferior estar sentada al lado de su amiga?

Un poco de moho se formo cuando soltó un suspiro, el pulso se le acelero y dio dos pasos, entraría, si, entraría y saludaría como siempre, y dejaría de pensar en cosas estúpidas como el físico y nada habría pasado.

— ¡Yo Haru! —se escuchó alto, Haru levantó la vista y vio a un Yamamoto con una sonrisa, llevaba una gabardina como ella, sin embargo a él le quedaba mejor que a ella.

—Yamamoto-san. —murmuró Haru. Takeshi sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no entras Haru? —con dedo largo apunto adentro, donde estaba Tsuna, Kyoko y Gokudera en una mesa, el italiano algo apartado fumando y los otros dos riendo.

—Lo iba a ser ahora —susurró avergonzada, Yamamoto soltó una carcajada.

— ¿En serio? Te he estado viendo hace quince minutos atrás y parecía que no te apetecía entrar. —dijo con el ceño fruncido, Miura chilló.

— ¡No!—gritó agitando las manos cubiertas por un guante negro. —Solo que...estaba viendo —respondió alterada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—A Kyoko-chan

— ¿Sasagawa?

—Si, siempre que la veo...me entra como una pequeñísima angustia —se sinceró agitando la cabeza, Yamamoto asintió algo ceñudo.

— ¿Qué sensación?

—Celos.

Sin darse cuenta soltó la única palabra que no quería soltar delante de nadie, y menos aún de Yamamoto que era un pan de dios con ella. Apretó los labios un poco nerviosa.

—Oh ¿Por Tsuna? —preguntó Yamamoto ocultando los ojos en su flequillo negro. Haru sorprendida lo miró.

— ¡No, que va! —dijo seriamente, Takeshi alzó ligeramente la vista para ver como la chica veía fijamente a Kyoko y no a su acompañante, sonrió.

— ¿Entonces?

Haru se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente y algo sonrojada jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Tengo celos por el aspecto de Kyoko-chan, ¿Soy una mala amiga verdad? —hizo la pregunta con un hilillo de voz, el friki de beisbol negó suavemente.

— ¿Quieres que algo malo le pase a Sasagawa?—Haru lo miró y negó fervientemente. —Entonces no creo que sea algo malo, tu solo tienes algo de celos digamos... ¿Por como se ve Sasagawa? —ella asintió con los ojos cristalinos. —Son celos sin importancia, creo yo.

— ¿En serio lo crees Yamamoto-san?

—Haha, claro.

Takeshi le miró fijamente y envolvió la bufanda de Haru que caía graciosamente por sus hombros, pasó sus brazos fuertes por los delicados de la mujer y la empujó suavemente cerca del cristal de la cafetería.

—Pero tengo una pregunta Haru, ¿Por qué sientes celos de Sasagawa? ¿Solo por el aspecto físico?

—Si, Kyoko-chan es muy bella ¿Sabes? siempre tiene una imagen hermosa, y cuando yo quiero parecerme algo en ella siento como si ella avanzara muchos kilómetros dejándome sola, cuando estoy en una fiesta ella deslumbra y yo... yo digamos que solo soy como una estrella lejana y Kyoko-chan es el sol.

Yamamoto se carcajeó algo avergonzado, cubriendo con la mano su rostro, sacudió la cabeza, Haru le miro ceñuda y algo enfadada. Ella le contaba su secreto y él se reía.

_¡Que desfachatez! _

—Perdón. —se disculpó bajando la mano, posándola en los hombros de Haru. —Solo me pareció gracioso.

— ¿Qué yo fuera un patito feo y Kyoko-chan un bello cisne? No lo veo la gracia. —murmuró dolida. Yamamoto negó con la cabeza.

—Me pareció gracioso que Haru se considere un 'patito feo' cuando en las fiestas Tsuna tiene que poner guardaespaldas a escondidas para que su amiga no sea acosada por otros mafiosos —respondió mirando con cariño a Tsuna detrás del cristal, enredo los dedos entre la cabellera de Haru y ella se sonrojo — Haru no es fea, tienes una belleza nada común. Por ejemplo ahora, que solo estás con está gabardina tal vez nadie se dé cuenta de cómo el pequeño cuerpo de Haru es tan delicado y cremoso a la luz del sol y las estrellas .— la voz de Takeshi se volvió ronca, paso los dedos por el cuello. —y que su delicado cuello es tan tentador como para poner un collar de perlas y ver como contrasta contra el, aún la belleza de las joyas parecen perder brillo contra tu piel.—bajo la mano entre los labios entre abiertos de Haru, lo acarició con las yemas de ellos. —Los labios de Haru son demasiado sensuales, así sin ningún tipo de maquillaje dan ganas de verlos de más cerca, ver como son, voluptuosos y rosados sin necesidad de cubrirlo por la capa de algún maquillaje. —Haru veía a través del cristal solo a Yamamoto que acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, pasando las yemas de sus dedos. —Haru no es fea.

—Yamamoto-san....—tartamudeó. Takeshi se apartó sonrojado y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, de verdad. —Yamamoto dio pasos para ir dentro y dejar pasar todo lo que había pasado, más la pequeña mano de Haru lo dejó quieto.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿En serio piensas esas cosas de Haru?

— ¡Haha!, esta es la primera vez que hablas en tercera persona después de varios años. —murmuró, Haru asintió sonrojada —Sí.

—Yamamoto-san.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué más piensas de Haru?

Haru se acercó cautelosamente a Takeshi, sus narices rozaron y Yamamoto se vio tentado a bajar solo un poco más la cabeza y cubrir con su boca la de Haru.  
—Que Haru me trae loco. —murmuró sintiendo como los labios suaves de Haru lo acariciaban superficialmente.

— ¡Yamamoto! —gritó Tsuna saliendo de la cafetería. Haru se apartó rápidamente y enredó la bufanda con más fuerza a su rostro -que por cierto ahora parecía un semáforo en rojo-. Yamamoto vio a su amigo y le sonrió.

— ¡Ey Tsuna!

— ¿Qué hacéis afuera vosotros dos? ¡Ah!, Kyoko-chan os vio y me dijo que os llamase, estaba preocupado por vosotros. —Tsuna hizo un mohín.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Haru bajando la cabeza, Yamamoto y Tsuna alzaron una ceja. —Pero no podremos quedarnos.

— ¿Cóm-? —intentó preguntar Tsuna, pero Haru empezaba a correr arrastrando a Yamamoto con su mano. Tsuna los miró confuso.

Takeshi le seguía el ritmo, escuchaba la carcajada limpia de Haru.

—Yamamoto-san —llamó Haru.

— ¿S-Si? —Takeshi se sentía algo inseguro y confuso, sin embargo empezó a seguirla con más fuerza.

— ¿Puedes contarme que más piensas de Haru? —miró por el rabillo del ojo a Yamamoto, éste le vio y comprobó como la chica parecía avergonzada y tímida. Algo le decía que algo pasaría si respondía correctamente. Tal vez él y ella...

—Sí. —susurró, Haru chilló feliz dando saltos, colgándose en el cuello de Yamamoto.

—Tal vez Haru también diga lo que piensa de Yamamoto-san.

* * *

**N/A**: Amo con locura a mi Beta,—cuidado, que aquí se viene un_ shonen-ai_—, le agradezo por corregirmelo y tenerme tiempo para mi. Así que señoritas, dad un fuerte abrazo a **Giotto **ya que me lo corrigió ni bien se lo di, ni dos horas chicas, ni dos horas. xD

Y sobre el fic, ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué me gusto tanto pero que al finalo lo vi algo como un shojo...? Tal vez si, y ese tal vez me enfade ya que yo soy más de 'drama'—que jodia la drama sinceramente.—pero al parece estaba de tan buen humor que me salió esto. xD

Sin más os mando un caluroso saludo—aunque hoy en Madrid despertase con algo de fresco _eh_. —cuidaos chicas. Que sóis las mejores. —no, no, Vainilla-Pervinca no se está muriendo xD—.

Hasta luego~.


End file.
